


He’s The King of New York

by idontknowwhyimawake



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Katherine and race as kids, Little bit of sprace at the end, Origin Story, katherines really sweet to baby race, race is done with his dad’s crap and runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowwhyimawake/pseuds/idontknowwhyimawake
Summary: Racetrack was not always Racetrack. His name was once Anthony Higgins, and this is the story of how he came to be the Racetrack we know and love.OrMy take on how Racetrack came to the Lodge
Kudos: 19





	He’s The King of New York

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters or Newsies

Anthony Higgins was the name his loving mother had given him when he was born. He hadn’t heard that name used since his mother died though. To his father, he was simply referred to as boy, among other things. Anthony Higgins was 6 years old to all the people that saw him. To his father, his age was just another number that had no significant meaning.To his father, Anthony Higgins was just a small toy that he could take his anger out on. To his father, Anthony Higgins was the sole reason his mother died. According to his father, Anthony Higgins needed no more than a 3 meals every week. According to his father, those meals should only consist of one glass of water and a piece of bread.  
To Anthony Higgins, his father was just another man in his life. To Anthony Higgins, that man was reason he could not fall asleep until 2 in the morning. To Anthony Higgins, this man was a coward who couldn’t make it one week without consuming something with alcohol in it.  
It was on November 28, 1889 that Anthony Higgins got the grand idea to run away.  
Anthony had been at a nearby park when he heard a young girl talking about how she wished she could run away from her father. Anthony laughed at the thought of actually leaving your parents, nobody would be insane enough to do that, right? Well it just so happened that at that moment, Anthony was desperate as his father’s drinking had been gradually getting worse.  
Anthony sat and pondered the idea for a few moments before approaching the young lady, who appeared to be a two years older than him and asked her if such a silly idea was possible.  
The young girl did a double take at Anthony’s small frame, but regained her posture quickly. “Anything is possible if you try hard enough,” she told the young boy. Then, before departing she placed a small coin and his hand, telling him to save it for when he really needed it.  
Anthony quickly nodded his head and scurried home, where his father would most likely be waiting. By time young Anthony Higgins had arrived back home, he had nearly forgotten about the the girl and the idea she had given him.  
That night was no different than any other night. His father was still drink. Anthony still got beaten and was barely fed. But somewhere deep inside Anthony, he knew that this would soon change.  
It was on December 1, 1889 that Anthony Higgins started to put the first steps of his plan into motion.  
His father had left to go work at the factory leaving Anthony home alone. Anthony snuck into his fathers room and stole a bag that his father rarely used. In fact, Anthony had never actually seen his father use this bag. Anthony’s mother had made the bag herself only a week before she had gotten sick, and Anthony’s father refused to touch it.  
That night was one of the nights Anthony was actually fed. Instead of eating the bread, he stored it in the bag for later usage. The next night though, to Anthony’s shock, he was fed again. He didn’t go to bed with any new bruises that night. This continued for a week and during that week Anthony figured as long as his father continued to treat him better, he would stay.  
However, good things can only last so long and soon enough Anthony was back to getting beaten every night and barely being fed. Anthony tried to give his father a few more days to turn around for the better again. Maybe even treat him how he did when his mother was still alive, but he should’ve known better. Anthony Higgins father was a lost cause, and while he had his good weeks, he would always eventually complete the circle and turn back to drinking.  
One night, Anthony’s father took it to far, only leaving because he knew if he continued the boy would die. That night, once Anthony was finally able to pick himself off the floor and grab the bag he had been preparing, he left.  
At 3 o’clock in the morning on December 25, 1889, Anthony Higgins finally ran away.  
It was snowing when he left, but Anthony didn’t mind. Anthony trailed along the snowy sidewalk for hours. Manhattan was always so pretty when it snowed, though Anthony never really risked going outside to play in it in fear he would lose track of time and make his father angry. Now he would never have to worry about that again.  
Surveying his surroundings Anthony gave a small smile to a little girl, only two years older than him, who was watching him from her window. Anthony knew that this girl was probably trying to see Santa Claus, as that was the only reasonable thing he would think of as to why she was still up.  
He gave the girl a little wave, and to his delight she waved back before disappearing from the window for a few seconds before returning with something in her arms. She motioned for Anthony to come to the window then she carefully opened it up. On closer inspection, Anthony came to realize that this was the same girl from only a few weeks prior. The girl handed Anthony a basket that had a few cookies in it. She also gave him a small pair of gloves, which just happened to fit perfectly.  
“The cookies were supposed to be for Santa Claus, but you look like you need them more,” the little girl told Anthony. “I do not know why you ran away, but I would like to be of some assistance. All I ask is that one day in the future, if you ever see me you return the coin I gave you so I know that you are not dead. May I actually see the coin?”  
Anthony gave the girl a confused look, but still took out the coin and gave it to the girl. The girl then wrote the letters KP on it.  
“This is so I know it was the same coin,” she explained.  
“Thank you...” Anthony started, only to realize he didn’t know the young girls name.  
She quickly caught on and grinned. “I’ll tell you my name when you return the coin Anthony.”  
Anthony furrowed his eyebrows, “how did you know my name.”  
The girl smiled proudly. “After seeing you the first time I asked around and the baker at the bakery knew your name and told me.”  
“Wow, that was a lot of work for a boy you just met.”  
The girl only shrugged. “I want to be a reporter when I grow up, and a reporter always does her research.”  
Anthony smiled, “well I hope one day you’ll be able to write a paper about me.”  
The girl grinned, “don’t worry, I’m already coming up with the headline.” A light turned on from another window in the house and the girl gasped. She quickly turned to Anthony. “That must be my father, I have to go!”  
“Merry Christmas,” Anthony said as she closed the window.  
“Merry Christmas Anthony,” the young girl said in return.  
As Anthony walked away, he found himself putting the coin his pocket instead of back in his bag. He didn’t know why he did it, he just did.  
That night Anthony made his way to a small alley and fell asleep. The next morning, Anthony found the cookies and his mothers bag gone. Anthony couldn’t dwell on it too long though, he had to make it as far away from here as possible. While he didn’t know who stole it, he did know that he didn’t want to come face to face with them while he was awake.  
So, Anthony got up and started walking. There were a few people on the streets, but not many. Most people were either still asleep or celebrating Christmas with their families. It was cold that day, and despite the gloves that he still had from the little girl, Anthony soon found his hands going numb. Of the few people on the streets, only a few stopped to him some pitying looks.  
By the end of the day, Anthony was not only exhausted, but hungry and cold as well. He was at one of the racetracks of the city when he finally laid down to get some sleep. Anthony knew that he would make more progress tomorrow when he was better rested, and maybe some old couple would take pity on him and give him some food.  
On December 26, 1889 Anthony Higgins was woken by loud footsteps.  
“Hey kid, you okay?” A voice asked.  
Anthony groaned and opened his eyes to find a boy that was about his age, maybe two years older, looking down at him concerned.  
“Fine,” Anthony muttered, though he was far from it. He couldn’t feel his hands and he felt like passing out again.  
The older boy gave Anthony a look that said ‘yeah right.’ Anthony couldn’t blame him from giving him that look. He knew he probably had bruises all over his face from the other night and based on how numb he was feeling, he wouldn’t be surprised if his lips were starting to turn blue.  
“You sure kid? You don’t look so good.” The boy told him.  
Anthony wanted to say that he was only a few years younger than the boy himself, but he didn’t really have the strength. Instead he settled for nodding his head.  
“Yeah, well I don’t believe you so your gonna come with me,” the boy said before trying to get Anthony to stand, which he just barely succeeded in doing. He put one of Anthony’s arms around his shoulder and started to walk in a direction. “The names Jack by the way. Figured I should tell you before we actually get to the Lodge. The Lodge is where we’re going by the way. It’s where we newsies stay. You a newsie?”  
Anthony shook his head no.  
“I figured. I’ve never seen you around. So either you actually lived with your family and picked up papes after everyone else or you just ain’t a newsie.”  
Anthony tried to lift up his head, tell this kid to shut up, but he had no energy whatsoever.  
“Yeah, I get that you want me to be quiet, I’m just tryna keep ya awake, ya know?”  
No, Anthony didn’t know, but he figured if this kid was trying to keep him awake it must be for a good reason.  
“Ise got a friend at the Lodge, he’s pretty good with this type of stuff. Name is Sam. He’s the oldest there and knows pretty much everything there is to know. He’ll know what to do with you.”  
After a few minutes of Jack trying to carry Anthony they reached the Lodge and entered. It wasn’t much warmer than it was outside, but it also wasn’t as cold as it could’ve been.  
“Hey Jackie, whose is that?” An older asked Jack as he dragged Anthony, who at this point was nearly passed out, up the stairs.  
“This here is, uh, I actually don’t know his name,” Jack said sheepishly.  
A collective amount of groans went up from all the boys.  
“Again Jack? Youse can’t keep bringin kids from the streets!” This kid seemed to have a lot of authority in his voice so Anthony assumed this was the Sammy Jack was talking about earlier.  
“But Sam! He’s freezing! Feel him!” Anthony flinched at the thought of another boy who he didn’t know touching him.  
“I’ll pass.” Sam said, then looked at Anthony, who was by some miracle still awake. Sam’s eyes softened at the sight of the six year old. “Jack, he can take the extra bed that’s by yours tonight. I’ll bring some extra blankets to keep him warm then take a look at his injuries. But don’t think for a second that we ain’t gonna talk about youse bringin in more kids.”  
Jack quickly nodded and then brought Anthony to the spare bed. After a few minute Anthony could feel blankets being wrapped around him and then he felt new hands touching his wrists and body. When the hands touched his ribs he let out a sharp gasp. The hands immediately stopped.  
“His ankles is sprained from I can tell. Don’t knows about his leg, we would need somebody more professional for that, but from what Ise can tell, it should be fine as long as he stays off it a few days. As for his ribs, theres definitely a few broken ones, so we’ll have to watch for that. Otherwise, once the kid warms up, he should be fine.” Sam said to Jack.  
“Okay, thanks Sam. I promise I’ll take care of him.”  
A sigh. “Ise know youse will Jackie.”  
The minute the footsteps walked away was also the minute Anthony fell asleep.  
Anthony was woken up by a door slammin shut.  
“Heyo kiddo, you alive?” He heard Jacks voice.  
Despite only knowing Jack for a few hours, and those hours being when he was nearly passed out, Anthony was kind of glad to hear his voice.  
“Yeah,” Anthony said. “I’m alive.”  
Jack jumped onto the bed Anthony was laying on. “That’s good, because if you died then I would most likely be responsible for getting rid of the body and I didn’t feel like doin that two days after Christmas.”  
Anthony grinned, “yeah, that would be a bummer.”  
“Yeah, it would. So, youse got a name?” Jack asked.  
“A what?”  
“A name! You know, something people call you by,” Jack said.  
“Um...” Anthony started.  
“It’s okay if you don’t gives me youse real name,” Jack told him. “Lots of kids that come here change their name. New chance new name, am I right? I can come up with a name if ya want me to. Usually it’s one of the older kids, but none of them are here right now, so I can just name ya. Give ya somethin cool.”  
Anthony smiled at Jack. “Yeah, that would actually be cool.”  
Jack jumped up. “Really?”  
Anthony nodded, and Jack grinned.  
“Okay, so to be honest I’ve already been thinkin on names. I’m thinking Racetrack, cause that’s where I found ya, by the racetrack.”  
Anthony grinned and quickly nodded. “I like it.”  
“Awesome! We can call youse Race or Racer for short, cause Racetrack too long to say all the time.”  
“Sounds great,” Anthony— Race said.  
“I can’t wait to tell the others I helped pick out ya name.”  
December 27, 1889, Anthony Higgins died, and Racetrack was born.  
Fast forward ten years, the strike had just ended and Racetrack had finally found his family with the newsies of New York. He even had his eyes set on a certain someone from Brooklyn, and that someone from Brooklyn had his eyes set on Racetrack. Yeah, Spot and Race had to keep it a secret from some people, but the newsies from Manhattan never even batted an eye when they would sometimes leave the alleyways by the Lodge together or when Race sometimes stayed over at Brooklyn for days at a time.  
Jack had gotten a girlfriend named Katherine Pulitzer, who Race had quickly befriended. The two always hung out with each other when they weren’t busy with their jobs or their boyfriends. The friendship between them was something nobody could really explain. But one thing that nobody, not even Jack and Spot themselves, could explain why exactly Race had given Katherine a coin with the letters KP carved onto it.


End file.
